The Times of the House
by Aorta Heartless
Summary: The Trustees Times
1. Monday's Times

_**Monday's Dusk and Noon**_

He knew that Sneezer had been possessed by the Will as they left. He tried to not interfere with Noon. Not that didn't _enjoy_ "interfering" with Noon. It just just wouldn't be a good idea. For now, he smirked.

Later

Noon burst through the Front Door. Sword still flaming, Monday's Noon stalked through the Lower House. Monday's Dusk came up to him and grabbed his sword hilt, dampening the flames.  
"Do you wish to burn down the Lower House?" He said.  
"Back off!" Denizens scattered faster than if a Nithling had appeared. "Leave me alone." He spread his wings and flew off.  
"Hmm." Monday's Dusk looked around. "Well? Are you just going to stand there or are you lot get back to work?" 'However little of it actually gets done around here.' He thought as everyone got back to work.

After Mr. Monday.

Noon Formally Dusk landed beside his brother.  
"Go away." Dusk Formally Noon said.  
"No." Noon Formally Dusk. "Even before our switch I wouldn't leave you sulking like this."  
Dusk Formally Noon buried himself in now black wings. "I hate the dark."  
"The light isn't all I thought it would be." Noon Formally Dusk said. "Omph." He fell back as the other tackled him.  
"I can't decide if I still want to screw you or just try to kill you!" Dusk Formally Noon said stradling the other Time. "I do know I hate you! You let him go! You let him win! You know what the Will says! You know what will happen!"  
"I know." Noon Formally Dusk said. "Not like it matters. The Far Reaches are being held up by weak barriers, the Border Sea fell when Drowned Wednesday did, Sir Thursday cares only for his war games, Lady Friday doesn't care at _all_, Superior Saturday only cares about getting to those stupid gardens that Lord Sunday cares fully for!" He ended up yelling. "Sunday won't do anything until his gardens are in danger, you know it!"  
The other Time let go of his brother's neck. "I-I didn't think."  
"I didn't think so. nor do I blame you. You're still too used to the light." Noon Formally Dusk said. "I'm here. So is Dawn."  
"Your Trice isn't." He smirked into his brother's shirt.  
He groaned and let his head fall back. "Don't remind me. At least she's also annoying Dame Primus."  
"True. I'm sorry." Dusk Formally Noon said.  
"It's alright. I understand..." Noon Formally Dusk said. "Also could you explain your filing system to me?"  
Dusk Formally Noon laughed. "Only if you explain yours."

_Yeah more Keys to the Kingdom stuff… _

**After doing the Trustees we _had_ to do the Times.**

_Also, it seemed to me that all but the Gardens and the Great Maze were the only ones that seemed completely screwed at first glance._


	2. Tuesday's Grotesques

_**Tuesday's Grotesques **_

Grim Tuesday looked at the spring. He tapped his foot. It was not enough. He turned to his Times. They would help. His Dusk seemed to understand and leaned back. The power of his Key wrapped around them.  
Tuesday's Dusk saw his master turn to them. He managed to lean back before the power of his master's Key wrapped around him, Dawn and Noon.  
They felt the binding, the violating. Then the Time felt being ripped apart. Three became one, one became seven.  
They were separate and yet one, not only did he use them for retrieval but also to pass messages between each other. Only coming with each other would the pain of being many yet one.

After Arthur gained the second Key

The Grotesques, as the Denizens called them, felt the change of power. Grim had violated and destroyed them. Could this one heal them? Hope filled, countered by dread of being disappointed, had them guard him as he restored part of the dam that had fallen.  
They cried as they felt the sword enter their back. 'NO! Why?' So close to being healed. He turned in horror, in worry.  
Tuesday's Grotesques, formally his Times, were nearly separate. 'We were so close. You have our support Arthur, Master of the Far Reaches, Heir to the Architect.' Was their last thought as they slid off the sword of Saturday's Dusk.

**I can't think of a fic with Grim's Grotesques… **

_Indeed, in fact we only meet them like three times in the books. Once is on Earth when one of them is ruining Arthur's life, once is when Grim Tuesday telling them what to do, and when Arthur gets the second Key._

**So we get to have artistic license.**


	3. Wednesday's Dawn

_**Wednesday's Dawn**_

Wednesday's "Admiral" Dawn waited for her lady's order's. She kept her fear down. Drowned Wednesday, what even the other Trustees called her, had eaten her other Times in a mindless feeding frenzy. Admiral Dawn was afraid that she would be eaten as well. Logical as Drowned Wednesday still lost her mind in hunger. Rarely, but still.

Later

She informed the Mantis of their orders and gave them the pass they would need to get through the Line of Storms. She had a feeling it would go wrong, but she would be able to fix it later.

Later

She carried the boy. He was smaller than she would've thought.  
'How long will she be able to control it?' She thought as she hovered over them. She was low, behind her lady, ready to grab the boy if, no when, she lost control. When Drowned Wednesday told them to run, she swept down and grabbed him. She flew on a slight incline, height meant nothing, distance was everything. The boy was confused, until he looked back.

Later

After her lady was healed of her curse, and yet died of it. She nearly screamed, nearly blasted the boy to join her lady. Nearly, she did not, not until later.

Far later in a secondary realm

Screw the rule that says she shouldn't interfere. The boy lied. He hadn't saved her. He had killed her. She knew about Sir Thursday and his training program, she wondered how the boy would handle a washing between the ears. Her screams of rage and sorrow turned to less than sane laughter. The kind that told you that the person laughing had lost much.  
She felt Monday's Dawn before she touched her shoulder. She leaned into Monday's Dawn and sobbed. Her lady was dead. As was Mr. Monday, Monday's Dawn merely held the other Dawn as she fell asleep.

_Poor Dawn. _

**Yeah… That's all we have to say here.**


	4. Thursday's Marshalls

_**Thursday's Times**_

Sir Thursday stalked in front of his Times. "Disgraceful!" He said his hand twitching over his Key. He wouldn't use it on them. "Like a trio of trainees before washing!"  
None of them spoke, they were unsure they wouldn't be able to not laugh.  
"Sir, we made sure no-one would be in the area." Marshall Dusk managed to say calmly. Dawn and Noon were barely holding their laughter in anyways.  
All four of them were soaked to the skin in slick mud. Sir Thursday less so then his Times. Still, it was rare that Sir Thursday was anything less than immaculate.  
He sighed. He should know better. This happened once every once in a while. More so before the breaking of the Will. He turned on his heel, misjudged the slickness and fell. Marshall Dusk caught him before he made a complete fool of himself. Dawn and Noon finally lost their composure.  
Sir Thursday glared at them, effect ruined as his mouth twitched, and tapped his hand on the ground. Mud flew up and landed on the two Times more or less ruining their clothes. Brief silence before Dawn looked at her commander seeing the gleeful grin, a true one, on his face. Something that she hadn't seen since the breaking of the Will.  
The ensuing mud fight wasn't mentioned until Sir Thursday's death in private between the Times.

Later

How could he die? Their master, even with his Key he had taken many injuries and lived.  
"Dame Primus did this." Dawn said from her place on the ground clutching Noon's legs. "She's the only one who could do this."  
"Would have." Dusk said from his place in the corner. "Lord Arthur could have."  
"If he was here." Noon added his thoughts. "Even so I doubt he would have. He's been trained here."  
Dawn buried her face.  
"We have to keep going." Dusk said walking forward. "Giving up would be a disgrace. We are the Marshalls of the Glorious Army of the Architect. We only give up in death."  
Dawn glared at him. Bothe she and Noon stood up. "Yes, we are." Dawn said. "Death before dishonor. For the Architect and Sir Thursday."  
Noon nodded. "For the Architect and Sir Thursday."

_The first bit happens shortly after the breaking of the Will._

**As in before Wednesday's betrayal type thing.**


	5. Friday's Times

_**Lady Friday**_

"Dawn, will you with us this time?" Lady Friday said in her usual pre-experiencing daze.  
"No, as usual my Lady. I still believe what you are doing is wrong!" Friday's Dawn said.  
"They are old and no long wanted." His lady waved her hand, and her guilt away."You will remain at your post as usual."  
Noon and Dusk, as addicted as their lady, shook their heads. They were as lost as their lady.  
"FOOLS! ALL OF YOU! If Saturday attacks the Middle House will be DESTROYED!"

Lady Friday, her Noon and Dusk left Friday's Dawn panting and furious.

**Ummm… Not much to say.**


	6. Saturday's Times

_**Superior Saturday**_

"Dusk go kill Tuesday's Grotesques, Dusk go help break the Far Reachs dam." He walked to the window. "Why can't Noon and Dawn do anything for her."  
"Indeed." He saw a testy Noon.  
"Dusk is the time of rest. Not run around doing everything! Before you ask I have asked her."  
"And?" Dawn came up.  
"And she blasted me out of the window. Didn't gain control until I was nearly at the southeastern Drasil!"  
"Liar." Dawn said.  
"Uh, that's why you were over there." Noon said. "I was wondering about that. You usually avoid them as much as you can."  
"NOON!" Their lady's voice came down.  
"Here you go, cousin." Dusk said patting the other Time one the shoulder.  
"GET UP HERE, NOON!" Superior Saturday yelled, causing the various sorcerors want to hide under their desks. Noon mimicked the Piper's Children and caught a chain. It was generally much faster than waiting for an actual elevator or flying up.  
"That's why she uses you. You don't do stuff like that." Dawn said  
"Yes I do, I just get off about 10 floors below and fly the rest of the way." Dusk smirked. "She never looks down, only up."

A floor down

The Piper's Children stood in shock.  
"Dusk and Noon use the Chains?" One of them said.  
"Never saw 'em before." Another said.  
"Just time it so we don't." The leader of the squad said. "We never tell no-one we have, go it?"  
"Of course not!" They said quietly.

_And why not? Why can't Saturday's times be lazy?_

**Or any of the other Trustee's times?**


	7. Sunday's Times

_**Lord Sunday**_

"What is that?" Lord Sunday's Dusk also known as the Reaper asked.  
"That is a dandelion." Lord Sunday's Noon also known as the Grower said.  
"Really." The Reaper said.  
"Mine." The Grower said, glaring his fellow Time.  
The Reaper raised his eyebrow. "Very well." He walked away.

Later

"Heeeyyy." Sunday's Dawn also known as the Sower. "Heard you got a new plant."  
The Grower sighed. "As I told the Reaper. My dandelion."  
The Sower pouted. "Can I at least get a seed?"  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"Simple, I don't want to share." He said finishing to security spell around the lot. Only he and the Trustees could enter without trouble.  
"Whhyy?" The Sower whined.  
The Grower glared at the Time. "No touching."  
The Sower pouted but left. The Grower was worried. The Sower rarely gave up that easily.

Later

"Now it'll be mine." The Sower said. "Like he wouldn't share." He paused and frowned. Figures the so-called Heir would come _now_. The Sower stalked away from the plant, which is cursed by many in its home world.

**Lord Sunday takes stuff from the Secondary Realms, why can't his times?**

_Anyways, end of this one. _

**TTFN!**

_Ta Ta For Now._


End file.
